In FIG. 1A, most of the conventional BIOS (Basic Input Output System) programming codes can only configure the memory frequency of the main memory, and, referring to the “Adjust DRAM Frequency” control in FIG. 1A, and could not provide the configuration for memory timing of the main memory. The conventional BIOS programming codes in FIG. 1A could not satisfy the requirement of memory parameter configuration for current memory module, such as DDR3 memory module.
In FIG. 1B, another improved conventional BIOS programming codes could provide the configuration function for both memory frequency and memory timing of the main memory. However, for the configuration of memory timing, referring to “DDR Timing Setting By” control in FIG. 1B, it will ask the user to input the too professional parameters, and cause the users daring not to input because he/she could not understand.
In view of the improvement requirement on the BIOS programming codes for a computer motherboard regarding to the configuration of memory frequency and memory timing for the main memory, the inventor has invented and improved a computer motherboard having BIOS programming codes, which could let the user easily modifying the configuration of memory frequency and memory timing for the main memory.